Odo Fridtjofson
Odo is an 8th level Path of the Eagle Totem Barbarian portrayed by Justin Myers, and is one of the main player characters of the Crystal Mist campaign. Keys Key of Faith (Anarchism) - Your character has a strong religious belief that guides him. Gain 1 XP every time he defends his faith to others. Gain 2 XP whenever this character converts someone to his faith. Gain 5 XP whenever this character defends his faith even though it brings him great harm. Counter: Your character renounces his beliefs. Key of Bloodlust - Your character enjoys overpowering others in combat. Gain 1 XP every time your character defeats someone in battle. Gain 3 XP for defeating someone equal to or more powerful than your character (higher combined CR than your side of the battle). Counter: Be defeated in battle. Key of Frivolity - Your character just burns through money. Gain 1 XP every time you over pay. Gain 2 XP every time you spend money on things with no mechanical benefit. Gain 5 XP every time you spend half your fortune (once per adventure). Counter: Haggle for more pay or cheaper prices Backstory Odo was a member of the Fruztii tribe, located between the Principality of Ulek and the Kingdom of Keoland. He made his living by following in his father's footsteps as a fisherman of the Azure sea. The chief catches were crab, whale, walrus, seal, and sea lion. One day, a local Lord got married. While the Fruztii were usually allowed free reign over their own rule, the new Lady had a love for the aquatic mammals that made up the majority of the tribe's food and trade. Killing these creatures became outlawed, and enforcement was swift. The tribe scattered to survive. Many found work as mercenaries. Others found work on other fishing vessels. Odo's parents stayed behind to live the last of their years on the land they called home. Odo took the opportunity to travel throughout the Sheldomar Valley. While wandering around the lands of the inlanders, Odo sometimes came across little enclaves from the coast, like resettled refugees, who were trying to make a go at a new life. It was not uncommon to see familar faces or hear the old accents of the coast in those enclaves. One day, between jobs, Odo was in the dive when someone approached with a bundle of mail. The courier was a merchant who also delivers posts between towns and villages, and was asked to deliver these to Odo, but only now had found him. The courier apologized for the tardiness but it was hard to find a wanderer like Odo. He said the messages are from Odo's youngest sister, Kjersti, who married an inlander widower some time ago. She was in some place called Hallister. The courier explained that he can stay and read the messages in exchange for some drinks and a meal. Kjearsti had fallen in love, married, and resettled to Halliseter. She assimilated there, then things got weird, and then the letters ended omniosly. She was in some sort of trouble, and was really afraid. Odo reached out to his good friend Beezle for help, and the two of them set off for Hallister to save the town from whatever evil had bewitched it.